The First Edventure
by ElectronDemon
Summary: Running away from the kids after a scam gone wrong the Eds find themselves caught between three in the mood Kankers and a mob of angry kids, facing certain doom they are rescued by a mysterious man clad in black who joins them on their Edventures. Reposted after it was mysteriously taken down. I'm wingin this story so sorry if it sucks.R&R. OCxOC romance. Rated T should it need i
1. Chapter 1

Opener

Me: Alright! Let's get started on a new story! Are ya ready Nar?

Nar-Korash: As I'll every be I suppose

Me: Someone seems glum. Oh wait, you're normally like this

Nar: Whatever, so what universe am I going to star in for the first time

Me: I've decided to go with the Ed, Edd, n' Eddy universe

Nar: …..

Me: What?

Nar: Why the Ed, Edd, n' Eddy universe? Couldn't you send me into a universe where I can kill things in mass numbers like the Aion universe or something?

Me: Nah, I'm keeping that universe on the back burners until my story production skills improve besides this wasn't my first choice and given the option I figured you'd be happier with this universe

Nar: What was the other option?

Me: *nonchalantly* The My Little Pony universe

Nar: *stares incredulously* You're joking right?

Me: *hums innocently*

Nar: You're not joking… if I may ask: WHY?

Me: Oh come on Nar it's not that bad of a show

Nar: *gagging*

Me: Well you better at least get a tolerance for it because I'm defiantly going to make one with you in it

Nar: *spit take* WHAT?!

Me: No use fightin' it your fate has been decided

Nar: *sigh* Tell me… do I at least get to stay human?

Me: If you be good I'll consider it for later chapters alright?

Nar: *heavy defeated sigh* Fine… but you have make my character at least look cool and have a cool name. Deal?

Me: Deal now would you like to give the disclaimer… *looks around* Nar?

Nar: *Brooding heavily in the corner*

Me: Fine then I do not own the show or any of the characters of Ed, Edd, n' Eddy however Nar-Korash and an OC I am working on are my characters speaking of which *turns to Nar* Nar stop brooding and get goin'

Nar: *gets up* Fine

Me: Oh and your name is Blake in this universe you are similar to that of a bodyguard to the Edds got it?

Nar: *opens abyssal portal* whatever *leaves*

Me: And so it begins


	2. Chapter 2

Ed, Edd, n' Eddy: Chap 1

**No One's POV**

A man dressed in an all-black outfit including a black cape which covered half his face, gunslinger type hat, boots pants and long sleeve shirt appeared out a portal and onto a portal in a calm suburb.

**Nar-Korash/Blake's POV**

I stepped out of my portal and onto a tree branch overlooking a seemingly peaceful suburb built around a cul-de-sac

"So this is the place huh?" I mutter to myself

Producing a black book no bigger than my hand from my pocket I held it up in the air to allow it to take in the surroundings after it had taken in all the information about the universe it flashed three times. Flipping through it I took note of all the residents and what info was provided. First came the Ed the tallest of the Eds who wore a green jacket over a red and white striped shirt, pants and shoes. Easily the dumbest of the trio but also the strongest and most loyal he like B-Monster movies being happy and had a huge love for gravy it also said that he never bathes. The middle tallest was Edd but is normally called Double D or Sockhead by Eddy. He wore a black hat (hence the nickname), red shirt, purplish pants, blue shoes and red socks. His personality, not including the loyalty, was the polar opposite of Ed he was the brains of the three and the weakest physically the highlight of his mornings is a shower and can't stand anything filthy he is also the voice of reason but is usually ignored. Finally was Eddy the idea man of the three as well as the shortest who wore a yellow shirt with two vertical red lines on the left side, indigo pants with what looks like a chain coming out one pocket, red shoes, and three long hairs on his head. After going through the rest of the residents I was wondering where I could find the Eds when an explosion went off in the distance.

"Guess that's a good place to start looking" I said

After turning my cape into a pair of bat-like wings *A/N most of his clothes are what he calls shadow constructs which is why he can change them at will* I flew in the direction of the explosion.

**No One's POV**

As the smoke cleared around the explosion three figures could be seen coughing up a storm and covered in dust. The one with the hat, Double D, recovered first only to nearly pass out after a look at his clothes

"Look at me I'm filthy!" he complained "And look at what you've done Eddy!"

The shortest one Eddy, who had also recovered, glared at his friend

"What I've done?!" he yelled back "You're the one who made the faulty machine Sockhead!"

"Well if you had listened to me and NOT pulled the green lever before I told you…!" he returned

As the two friends bickered the tallest Ed stood watching his friends when he heard a noise behind them turning around a look of panic formed on his face

"Umm Eddy? Double D?" he nervously called to his friends

"NOT NOW ED!" they yelled at the same time

"But GUYS!" he called again looking back behind him nervously

"WHAT?!" they yelled turning to face him

"You three dorks are SOOO DEAD" a voice called behind them

Turning around they were greeted with an extremely angry Kevin who had parts of his bike wrapped around him and lodged in places where things should not be lodged.

"Uhh… hey Kev!" Eddy called sweating nervously "No hard feelings…right?"

Just then the rest of the kids from the cul-de-sac crawled from the debris looking equally banged up as Kevin not to mention just as angry

The Eds now all extremely terrified were sweating and shaking in utter fear

"What should we do now guys?" Ed asked

"Any ideas Double D ole' buddy ole' pal?" Eddy asked

"By my calculations" Double D started "The best idea is to RUN!"

With that they all turned and ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction with the kids in hot pursuit. The Eds were chased all around the cul-de-sac and all were too busy to notice the figure laughing like a mad man above them all. They ran into The Lane with neither side slowing down that is until they turned down one path and three new figures appeared at the exit blocking the way that caused them to stop In their tracks.

"Hiya boys!" they said in unison

"KANKERS!" the Eds yelled

They turned to run the other way but were met with the angry mob of kids

"KIDS!" they yelled and turned around again "KANKERS!"

They were certainly trapped by every sense of the word. The only options were they had was to face the pain of the kid or whatever the Kankers had planned. No one noticed however the group of crows that had begun to form.

"What do we do now guys?" Ed asked looking from the Kids the to the Kankers

"How the heck should I know Lumpy" Eddy nervously replied

"We're certainly stuck between the preverbal rock and a hard place gentlemen" Double D stated "I'd say nothing short of a miracle will save us now"

"One god damn miracle coming up!" a voice said

When everyone heard the noise they stopped and looked around finally noticing the now large group of crows

"Birds?!" Eddy cried bewildered

"Crows to be precise" Double D said also confused

"IT'S THE CURSE OF EVIL TIM!" Ed yelled

"Shut up Ed" Ed and Double D said at the same time

Suddenly the crows began to take flight circling around the Eds creating a black funnel of wing beats. Then suddenly the crows vanished into a few scattering feathers and in their place was a man dressed in all black with a black cape.

**Blake's POV**

I couldn't control my laughter as I watched the Eds get chased around. It was all too funny! As they became trapped between the Kankers and the mob I had already plotted an epic entry *A/N He ALWAYS likes to make an entrance* I was simply waiting for the perfect moment the Double mentions something about a miracle and I smirk. That's my cue!

"One god damn miracle coming up!" I say

Then cue the swarming of crows and my awesome entrance. I looked back and forth between the Kids and Kankers then back to them.

"In a bit of a jam eh?" I ask casually

They were too stunned to speak so they stared instead

"Well tongue tied or not I'm here to help you out of the situation" I say chuckling

"Hold on!" Eddy said having recovered a bit "Who are you? And why should we trust you?"

"As of right now my name is not important" I replied "and as for why you should trust me…"

I pointed to the mob and Kankers

"I'd say you have little choice"

They looked between the other two options once more

"Good point" they said

With that I reconstructed my cape to wings grabbed all three and flew off leaving behind a group of stunned children and mildly irritated Kankers.

_Me: Man that took a while and I still feel like there are a lot of plot holes_

_Nar: Probably because you suck winging stories. But who knows maybe some kind soul will give you some pointers, if he manages to read the whole chapter without giving up_

_Me: One more word out of you and I'm starting the My Little Pony FanFic_

_Nar: … *broods*_

_Me: But do give advice I'm not very good at original stories so no jerk comments. I'm also open for suggestions about how the story will go (remember this story has no direction)_


End file.
